


[之焉][ABO] Stand by me

by 阿矾 (afanvera)



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanvera/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E7%9F%BE
Summary: “I need u stand by me just closer lil bit”
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“I need u stand by me just closer lil bit”

***

第二次公演的整个过程对所有的焚人都是一场未曾料到的折磨。

尤其是焉嘉。

熬完三个大夜后的交出 demo 不尽如人意，且有隔壁周南组的如火如荼作对照，唱作二组所有人都有种刀尖抵头皮的崩溃感。

“所有的问题到最后都会被一一正视而没有办法逃避。”from 导师胡彦斌。真是从一开始就一语成谶。

晚饭时间，食堂供应的又是白菜炒白菜，看得焉嘉直接自闭，白色棒球帽檐挡脸，略微扒拉了两口后就收了盘子起身走人。

经过走廊时正好撞上 EMP 组的五个人，全都汗流浃背。夏光缀在队伍最后，一边挠着头一边跟马雪阳说话，是晚上舞蹈组要去为二次公演录音的事。

擦肩而过时夏光突然抬头，目光直直地落在焉嘉脸上，眉头直接攒在一起。

焉嘉被他看得发毛。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”夏光凑过来问，一边让马老师和其他人先走。

焉嘉默默吐槽连续熬三个大夜被导师一个电话否定还吃不下饭随便谁都不会舒服，两手插袋，微微耸肩，“还好。就有点累。”

“那就好。”夏光犹豫了一下，加了一句，“有事记得和阿粤还有我们商量。”

***

结果遭遇连环一语成谶。

贺俊雄在电钢上把第三稿的新歌旋律摸出来时焉嘉就开始浑身难受。类似的感受只有小时候发烧到39度半的时候。赵磊把着吉他和弦问他意见，焉嘉听在耳朵里全是噪音。

连张颜齐都看出他不对劲，加上全队下午遭遇毁灭式打击，精神不济，直接建议大家今晚早点休息。

五分钟后焉嘉爬上他宛如被核弹轰炸过的上铺。加湿器开到最大，喉咙里还是发干。昏沉间他听到贺俊雄和赵政豪在下铺和赵磊说话。过了一会儿又没声音了，大概是跑去某个秘密基地继续工作去了。他心里着急，想着rap词还没定稿，成片的方块字加英文单词风灾一样在脑子里飘来飘去。

朦胧间似乎睡着了。

半夜焉嘉莫名惊醒。一转头，右边有颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你吓死我。”焉嘉举手肘遮住脸。

夏光双手扒拉在上铺的栏杆边，忧心忡忡地看他，“好点没？”

焉嘉侧过身，手脚并用，想爬起来跟夏光说话。

然后发现翻不动。

“什么鬼……”焉嘉内心一片震惊。

最后是夏光把他从上铺抱下来的。

被夏光的大手托着半湿的屁股的时候焉嘉简直崩溃；可惜除了像树懒一样挂对方身上外并无其它候选项。Here's no other solution；太坑了哪个浸入式游戏敢做成这样工作室早被砸了。焉嘉嘴里中英文混合碎碎念，脑内弹幕舞成一片，泥沙俱下。

好在半夜大通铺里呼噜声此起彼伏，并没有人注意他俩的动静。夏光半扶半抱他去了阳光房。123456六个房间，最后两个是空的，黑灯瞎火，也没丧心病狂的摄像机整天对着拍。

阳光房的床垫比大通铺的软三百倍，焉嘉坐上去就往下滑，被夏光扶着才坐稳。

“要喊队医吗？”夏光问他。

本来不是大问题，营里成片的 Alpha Omega 天天互相爬床聊天打屁搞七捻三。提前吃药好好休息贴好抑制贴，吃饭唱歌练舞打狼人杀毫不误事——爱豆的基本素养。

但不包括焉嘉这种天上掉砖头、公演前三天压力太大突然分化的。

之前在走廊里擦肩时夏光就隐约觉得不对劲，但总怕自己闻错。录完音回来第一件事就是找焉嘉。

“我应该早点跟你说；磊哥是个 Beta 也闻不到。”夏光后悔。Alpha 从小练舞，对别人的病痛有着几乎泛滥的同理心。他也帮别的 Omega 处理过。没入营前周震南就老来找他问他要临时标记，夏光兢兢业业地像护士给病患上药，最后还给贴创口贴、千叮咛万嘱咐要压够五分钟才可以松开的那种。

“你的临时标记比较舒服。” 周南对夏光的技术表示肯定，“我忙起来一吃药就犯困，影响练习。”

人形抑制剂夏光“切”了一声，捏了把周南脸表示不满。

“算了。”焉嘉摇头。他平时吃个感冒药都能在床上晕一天，这时候找队医，躺完三天就可以直接打包行李下岛回家了。

***

焉嘉背对着夏光侧坐在床沿，整个人蔫嗒嗒的。他平时长手长脚，站着还比夏光高一点，但这样坐着莫名显得小，像只知道要被主人丢去洗澡又无能为力的猫。

房间里没开灯，气氛愈发像做贼。夏光碰了碰焉嘉蓬起的发丝——为二公烫的新发型，然后捻了捻手指，顺着耳廓小心地扫开焉嘉的碎发。

焉嘉一个激灵，条件反射就要跳开。

“你别动啊……”夏光开口安慰，但隐约意识到没有用。焉嘉从来就怕痛，现在只会更不舒服。他左手卡上焉嘉的肩膀，带了一点力道把 Omega 扣住。

A班的班服是蓝色的，此时沉淀成最深的靛色，把焉嘉的一小截皮肤衬得莹白。夏光顺着焉嘉黏了汗的脖颈往下摸，指尖所触之处 Omega 筛糠一样抖。

牙齿撕咬开腺体的时候焉嘉痛得要死，身体拧着就往一侧倒。夏光被他带着一起摔了下去。焉嘉张着嘴，口鼻和呼吸蹭在夏光的衣服上。他的脸上漾起一层薄汗，眼睑紧闭，嘴唇是病态的红；领口下翻，颈窝里的痣看得隐隐约约。身体的轮廓随呼吸起伏，散发着热度。

夏光全程努力让自己只记得怎么扣住焉嘉往后挣的手。

标记结束后两个人倒在床上喘气。

焉嘉翻身，把脸面向墙壁。

Omega 颈后的齿印落在 Alpha 的视野里，明晃晃的刺眼。夏光扭头，深呼吸等着自己的麻烦平复。他举起手腕，上面交错一圈泛白的指印。

“好点没？”他扯了扯焉嘉的袖口，犹豫很久要不要安慰，“第一次会很难受，以后按时吃药就好了。”

“你…不要说话。”焉嘉气得想揍他，瓮声瓮气。但整个人都是软的，卫衣黏在身上毫无力气。四个字，虚张声势。

夏光摸过去，帮他拉好领口，扭过头假装没看到彼此间崩溃的表情。

“要告诉磊哥和阿粤吗？”夏光问。

焉嘉想了想，“我自己先跟磊哥说吧。”

事实证明没告诉阿粤是个正确的选择。焚人的头破血流 flag 高悬不倒，哪里能承受再多一根稻草：彩排前，夏光在练习室空翻失误，地板砸脸；正式彩排当天，阿粤在《No joke》的舞台上扭伤了脚。

***

二公的全程兵荒马乱。焉嘉坐在等待间捏着抱枕的尖角，心惊胆战看完了夏光新练的空翻以及阿粤打着封闭跳完了《No joke》。前程太过艰难，以致自己组的队友rap词糊嘴、尾句集体走调翻车，甚至台上排排站被导师盖章“不团结”都变得像一个合衬的结局。

结束后焉嘉终于有机会好好睡觉。他回到大通铺，换掉演出服又卸了妆，摸着梯子想往上铺爬，看到薄薄的床垫和满床的杂物只觉得心累。Omega 在梯子上挂了一会儿，下地穿鞋，拔了加湿器的插座，抱起来就往阳光房走。

夏光陪彭楚粤去看队医了，周震南还有别的拍摄。2号房里没人，焉嘉打开加湿器，掀起夏光的被子，呼气默念“充电了充电了”，蜷成一团贴墙躺。

夏光床上的味道很好闻，暖洋洋的却没一般 Alpha 的攻击性，恰到好处，像冷天里的热摩卡。

还没睡一会就听到陆思恒来串门，拉着朱微之一个坐书桌一个坐床脚，还笑眯眯地薅了一把焉嘉的后脑勺“哇嘉嘉你也在，你好像一只寄居蟹哦”。接着是林染跑来看夏光，说要问他借卸妆巾。又来个翟潇闻探头探脑想找夏光去吃夜宵。焉嘉被子蒙头默默自闭，心想还不如在大通铺自己床上睡。

最后连赵磊都来拜访，焉栩嘉终于忍无可忍，抱着他的宝贝加湿器跟赵磊回了大通铺。

——焉嘉算是发现了，不到睡觉时间，夏光的床上谁都有，除了夏光本人。

***

之后全营短暂地度过了一段轻松快乐的时光。

赵磊知道焉嘉事情后没什么惊讶。他有一向细心又妥帖，把和焉嘉的上下铺收拾地舒舒服服，结果半小时后广播通知：请新的前11人轮换搬入阳光房。

焉嘉听了队医一通按时吃药规律作息不要压力太大的医嘱后重新恢复为戒网中心的快乐男高中生，兴趣爱好就是擦表，以及让各路年长的营人喊自己哥。

夏光和焉嘉交集还是少，但创造营有趣的新朋友那么多，和某个人交集太少并不是什么奇怪的事。

《创有宝藏挖》靠着加餐奖励成为最受欢迎的拍摄任务。焉嘉录了几次，和孙圻峻一起录的那期当哥癌就地发作，盯着对方狭长的眼睛滚在一起，非要对方叫自己哥。

夏之光的旧识贺俊雄和赵政豪开发出了更多没工作人员和摄像机打扰的秘密基地搞创作，还慷慨分享给其他人。焉嘉时不时拿着线格本找一处没人打扰的地方，掀开长长的隔帘，趴在吸音地毯上写他的rap词。

他最喜欢的还是二楼夹在食堂和天井间的一侧的狭长通道，头顶是纵横交错的各类管道，隔着遮光窗帘和单向玻璃，能看见楼下大厅里的人一来一回地打羽毛球。

偶尔会在同一个地方撞见夏之光。舞担不写词，只是盘腿坐在地上思考人生。

可可味略微发苦，Alpha 的气味很忧郁。焉嘉默契地选择不打扰。

***

三公前焉嘉又开始压力山大。他从来都有目标，这来自本能的胜负欲；但焉嘉有个奇怪的准则——“不要告诉别人自己的目标，让他们看结果。”似乎目标是生日愿望一样的东西，只适合私人珍藏；可能还带了点“说出来就不灵了”的小迷信。

真是纠结的天秤。焉嘉自己都默默吐槽。

但无论如何，每件事交到自己手里的事都要做好，这是焉嘉的人生信条。Rap 词改了几轮，和声乐老师纠结好久“宣念”算不算造词总算过关了。一天下来练舞、扣动作、录音源，又抓紧时间和学姐磨合舞台动作。

压力一大焉嘉就觉得自己要发作。

中途休息一个小时，焉嘉决定回去睡一觉。路过2号房时周南和夏光都不在，整片阳光房窗帘紧闭，黑灯瞎火，门口的摄影机被套了口罩。焉嘉踌躇了一分钟，决定再当一回寄居蟹。

埋进床铺里时焉嘉长出一口气，整个人都松软下来。他摊开双臂满意地掸了掸床单，脑子里列出小憩后的时间安排，然后扎进可可味的枕头里闷头睡了过去。

睡到一半隐隐听到外面人声鼎沸，门外突然响起周南的声音：“嘘~有人在睡觉”。

焉嘉满脑门的问号，还没坐起来，听见周震南和高嘉朗及张远在门口一通纠缠：“去那边去那边，看磊哥的房间。”他还想起身，黑暗里周南一个箭步给他摁了回去：“来学姐了在拍参观宿舍。”

赵磊在4号房里和所有人搭话，焉嘉想起来听赵磊说《蜕变》组的学姐也是今天上岛。

场面一度混乱。

最后是周震南忙不迭地招呼所有人去厨房喝赵磊的手磨咖啡。

张远和欧阳娜娜往厨房走，好气又好笑地看挡在2号房门口的周震南：“到底有什么见不得人的东西？”

隔着玻璃，焉嘉内心恶龙咆哮：我也想问“到底有什么见不得人的东西？！！”

大部队走远了，周震南转头看见焉嘉的一脸纠结，摆摆手：“不不不你不一样。”

说完大魔王快跑几步，追随其他人去公共厨房了。

***

心理暗示要不得，焉嘉本来只当夏光的床铺是个固定回蓝点；可毕竟是全营公认嘴开过光的周南，焉嘉被那声斩钉截铁的“不不不”震得莫名开始心虚。

他感知开始变得敏锐。网瘾戒断中心绝非与世隔绝的乌托邦，离既定的终点愈进，外界风雨声狂躁起来。还剩37人，决赛名单和前11的出道位反复被所有人在心里揣摩。每个人都在被消磨：消磨身体，消磨坚持，消磨希望。

心虚又敏锐的结果是注意力总是跑偏。

焉嘉开始注意到镜头外的夏光总时不时地看他；他偶尔心灵感应般转过头，对上对方的眼神却去无可去，只能匆匆向下一扫，将目光定在地板上。

某天焉嘉路过三楼，看见夏光趴在那组各种场合频繁入镜组合沙发上。队医蹲在一旁，举着喷雾，从后方缓缓托起夏光的手臂。

夏光肩膀有伤，认识久的人都知道。

夏光也看到了焉嘉，隔着五米还要跟他解释，“没事没事，旧伤习惯了。”

焉嘉注视了他一会儿，挥挥手，意思是那我走了。

夏光看他挥手就开始笑。

焉嘉整个人被笑容烫到，眼神往地下飘，倒退了几步，在夏光的目光里转身离开。

***

三公时所有人都紧张地仿若上断头台。结束后焉嘉听说有二公时的队友在厕所里哭到崩溃。回到宿舍，焉嘉把自己《Beat me if you can》得了第一的贴纸贴到大通铺 041 号的床头，是目标实现的释然。

三公后第三天是马不停蹄的决赛选歌。二选一，《赤子》选得毫无悬念。所有哇人聚在一起时焉嘉忍不住开始盲目憧憬。只剩最后一场，似乎以后一切都会是好消息。

doki见面会上他和夏光隔着一个人坐，互动像回到很久以前无忧无虑的时候：夏光帮他拧开水递到手里，笑着注视他喝下去；在舞台上闹的时候夏光在后面拍他的屁股；看到妖娆花焉嘉忍不住cue“夏之光你要空翻吗？”舞担听到后回头看了他一眼，几个滑步后接了一个360度的侧翻。

掌声雷动。两位主持人敬业又负责，游戏和互动挨个cue一轮接着一轮，所有人在台上叽叽喳喳吵成一团，从未有过这么欢闹的气氛。

欢乐的假象在最后一秒倾覆。

阿粤的“我不一定要往上走，但是我们可以一起往前走”落在所有人的耳中，平地惊雷。

匆忙间焉嘉看到赵磊的眼泪先落了下来，他越过赵让，将手搭上 vocal 的后颈，试图给予一点力量。

然后夏光在他右边开口了——

实实在在的创造营名场面。

***

见面会结束，所有人回到宿舍时将近凌晨。

每个人都很疲惫。电梯前等候的人乌泱乌泱，工作人员和学员们挤在一起，却安静，像一群沉默的蚁。焉嘉叹了口气，转身换了楼梯往上走。

大通铺里漆黑一片，没去见面会的学员都早已睡下。他继续往前，穿过巨大而空旷的公共空间，像是走在某种饕然生物的空荡的腹里。

然后在食堂的后侧转弯，掀开长长的隔帘。

夏光盘腿坐在狭窄的过道上，制服外套脱在深色的地毯上，衬衫勾出身体轮廓，正望着深色的纱帘发呆。外面是室内天井，往下望是空荡荡的一层大厅。

见面会最后夏光插进来的那番“生来要强”的段落激得所有人都落下泪来，稍有不慎就是直播事故，散场后果不其然又被导演组喊过去沟通。

他最小的哥哥听到声音转过脸，安静地注视着他。夏光头上的蓝色发胶几乎已经褪光了，散漫出的灯光穿过半透明的纱帘，像一个欲言又止的故事。

焉栩嘉和他沉默对视。

“没为难你吧？”焉嘉问。

夏光摇摇头，“还好。”他认真地看了一遍焉嘉，“哪里不舒服吗？”一边朝焉嘉伸出手。

焉嘉没有接他的手，隔了一个身位坐下；是某种适合谈话的距离和姿态。

等了很久。

“我是不是很任性？”夏光问。

焉嘉叹气。

任性是真任性。

“是……”他停顿了一下，“但我没觉得不好。”

大厅的顶灯坏了一盏，光线开始开始轻微地跳动，莫名心颤。

夏光开始笑，是一种从未见过的、温柔而奇异的表情，闪灭不定的光线落在他的侧脸，浅色的美瞳有光，像飘摇的海面。

焉嘉侧过脸去看着他，想到二公结束后选管在大厅里用投影仪里放爱情电影。剧情高潮处，所有人都在起哄，尖叫声口哨鼓掌声此起彼伏。只有夏光安静地坐在台阶上，托腮，鸭舌帽檐挡住一半的脸，红铜色镜框后面是一双狭长的安静眼睛。

这样的夏之光有一种直接又脆弱的生动。

“阿粤说他不一定要往上走……”夏光瘦得峭立嶙峋，肉眼可见被消磨地只剩了一点人型。泪痣在眼角泼开，衬得眼睛极亮。Alpha 停顿了一下，“焉栩嘉，至少我们都要努力往上走。”

这句连名带姓叫得焉嘉头皮发麻。他弓起腰，手脚并用地凑过去，在搭上夏光的肩膀前被对方一把捏住手腕，中指的戒指卡在脉搏上。

才发现两个人都在抖。

被按倒在地时焉嘉另一只手贴着夏光的腰线滑进去。夏光被他摸得直喘，几乎就跪不住，好不容易还记得撑着手肘扯过自己的外套垫在焉嘉下面，然后去捏他后颈的腺体。

焉嘉立马软了，侧身就想把自己卷起来。

可可味发苦，夏光的双腿夹住焉嘉乱摸的手。焉嘉的妆脱了一半，都能看清右脸的几颗小痣和唇上皱起一圈干涩的死皮。夏光托住弟弟的脸，“我是不是应该先亲你？”

“是吧。”焉嘉听见自己说，额上脸上全是亮晶晶的汗。

亲也亲得乱七八糟。见面会上拍那两下屁股时就心神不宁。夏光把 Omega 从衣服里剥出来，皮带扣的碰撞声听得人心惊。Omega 前面后面都湿了，黏了夏光一手。

焉嘉心里暗骂这身衣服大概是要完了，亏他入营以来就熨得整整齐齐挂在铁皮柜里还专门拍了一期大岛 vlog。

进去的时候很难讲两个人谁更崩溃。夏光掐着焉嘉紧绷的屁股往里喂。Omega 的身体软而热，一双大长腿绞在腰里，下面像是活的。

几下之后水声起来了，夏光的腰胯都灵活，一个地板wave下去焉嘉骨头都酥了，头埋在夏光胸口，忍不住去抠 Alpha 手臂上突起的静脉，咬得嘴唇出血才忍住了没叫出来。

***

夏光回到阳光房，周南还没睡。台灯开了一盏，散出一圈白光。

大魔王披着被子盘腿坐在床边啃手，面前摊着活页本。听夏之光回来的声音突然抬头，嗅了嗅鼻子，疑惑的表情在脸上凝滞了三秒。

然后发出一声吃到瓜了的低啸。

夏光冲他比了个“嘘”的手势。

“你臭死了。”周南笑倒在一边，双手疯狂锤床。他闻到味道就知道发生了什么，“你俩可真行！”

夏光没时间解释，换了衣服就走。焉嘉洗澡去了，他得去给焉嘉拿换洗的衣服。

几步之外赵磊平躺在4号房的床上失眠。

他注视着夏光进门，从一旁堆满衣物的床上挖出了焉嘉的睡衣。

“嘉嘉还好吗？”赵磊问。 

夏光停下来，“不太好。”他握了握赵磊露在被子外的手，“但你也很不好。”

赵磊回握夏光的手。

此时此地没有人好。

***

淋浴间的隔壁就是洗衣房。夏光拿了焉嘉的制服进了洗衣房，锁了门。

半夜的洗衣房内空无一人，只剩两三台按着既定地程序懒散地运作，发出低频的嗡嗡声。夏光一台一台地看过去，总算找到一台没被占满的，把焉嘉的制服塞进去，按下洗衣按钮。

机器开始运作。夏光背靠机箱缓缓滑坐到地面上，白色的地砖反光炫目，低频震动贴着冰冷的金属传递给身体。

***

中午起床在营里是正常作息。焉嘉第二天睡到全营倒数，没有人觉得不对。

最后他叼着牙刷踩着点冲进更衣室找上课穿的班服，打开 041 号铁皮柜，入眼看到最上方挂着自己熨得整整齐齐的制服。


	2. Chapter 2

天台读信一直到决赛夜，在夏光和焉嘉记忆里是两个相似又不相同的故事。

赵磊在天台念出名次的时候焉嘉只剩愕然。他想过也许事情不会那么顺利，但砸到脸上还是懵了。焉嘉依旧不习惯在镜头前面表现深层的情感，忍着眼泪听着赵磊读完了给前团的信。

夏光逐渐接受了所有人都心知肚明关于彭楚粤的剧本。他继续每天偷偷给彭楚粤的保温杯里换蜂蜜水，直到有天被阿粤抓了现行还打翻了水杯。围观的营人都忍不住善意地笑；焉嘉没笑，只在心里默默叹气。

所有人的日程里被塞满了动作分解物料拍摄舞台排练，自顾无暇，吊着一口气追着时间往前跑；于是《赤子》组里两个人装失忆装得理所当然。一个上戏表本；另一个表情管理在营里一骑绝尘，都是很好的演员。

决赛前一天的后台，阿粤特地把他俩拉到一边，嘱咐说以后就是你们两个了要好好互相照顾。没人愿意接受阿粤和赵磊大概出不了道事实。尤其焉嘉，抿着嘴不说话。阿粤说完后没人接话，冷了半天，最后还是夏光松了口，说知道了，扯了扯焉嘉的衣袖说会好好互相照顾的。

阿粤叹了口气说怎么都是这么犟的小孩。

决赛夜夏之光一路任性到了最后。《大鱼》的舞蹈中他用脚背从舞台上跃起，举手投足间惊心动魄。

宣布结果伊始，上天直接砸了一个巨大的惊喜给他们。赵磊第一个被宣布成团。人对与自己见证同一个奇迹的同伴会产生奇怪的感情联结，那种奇异的幸福感和冲击感并非言语能够描述，只有在场的人才能感同身受。所有人里立场最接近的是夏光和焉嘉。广告插播时间，焉嘉从喜悦中缓过来，侧过身，因为不想被拍到眼眶里的泪水；夏光也转过身，在阿粤面前拉了拉焉嘉的手。

之后夏光在成团发言时无视指示摘了耳返、在全场的欢呼中和队友对着远处的阿粤比出X的手势；但和多年前不同的是，学会了在眼泪涌出眼眶前背过身。

尘埃落定，所有人拥抱所有人。漫天彩带里夏光和焉嘉彼此用力地搭肩，约定实现和荣耀加身的恍然。

***

创造营的一切如梦泡影。

***

出营后夏光和焉嘉的关系没有更好也没有更坏，只是脱离了营和决赛夜的奇迹光晕后有点走偏。全队被鹅和蛙关在北京训练，每天早上保姆车拉去练习室晚上再拉回来；开会算休息，吃饭外卖送进来连门都不用出。

还是iDG的舞室，地板灯光墙面几镜子甚至编舞老师都和以前一样。

队员两两分组上去纠正动作。夏之光盘腿挨着墙边坐，手肘架在膝盖上，渔夫帽遮脸，低头双手刷着手机。

“阿粤？”夏光刷到了有意思的东西，习惯性地喊了一声。

没人应答。

夏光抬头四顾，恍惚了一瞬才反应过来。右前方隔了一米的焉嘉突然转过头。两个人双双撞进对方的眼里。

夏之光几乎是反射性地低头，拇指在屏幕上虚划。

对，阿粤不和他们在一起了。夏光在心里默念，一时茫然得像被扔出巢的孤雏。

“光光要自己长大了。”离营的时候夏光推着巨大的行李箱一直把彭楚粤送到了最远的地方，兄长拥抱并拍了拍夏光的肩膀，然后从他手里拿走自己的行李箱。

他再抬眼的时候焉嘉已经回过头去了，摊开长腿坐在地板上，双手反撑在背后，微微仰头，在看舞室中间其他队友和编舞老师细抠动作；安静又好看，是个端庄适意的小神明。

焉嘉看起来就很好。夏光叹了口气。

这个“看起来很好”让夏光之后很长一段时间里都不知道该怎么和焉嘉说话。

***

类似的不适症状在赵磊身上也有些，但没夏光这么严重。

“我和光光都是摩羯座，很不习惯变化的星座；每次换新环境都要自我拉扯很久。”梨房夜聊的时候赵磊和焉嘉解释，“等过一段时间就好了。”

这个“过段时间”着实有点长，中间穿插夏光一句“有血有肉的人”被骂到狗血淋头无比惨痛。焉嘉不知道怎么安慰，最终选择憋住了没说。工作还是要继续，两个人镜头前面维持得还算正常，偶尔也会绷不住：陶身体车上夏光的“不聊了”和剧本杀时夏光手里永远喝不完的橘子味冰饮差点给焉嘉气笑了。

“也太严重了……？”焉嘉问。他本来不太在意这件事，但无奈已经发展到迷幻的地步了……连楼上的姚琛都觉察到他俩之间的气氛匪夷所思。焉嘉时不时会在夏光外出时以“赵磊要练琴吵死了我要睡觉正好这人不在”的理由跑去苹果房蹭个午觉回个蓝——原本是件理直气壮的事情（再怎么样夏光都算他哥），结果现在闹得像做贼。

Alpha 枕头上的可可味苦得加十泵糖浆都救不回来。

“急不得，嘉哥。得等光光自己想清楚。”赵磊试图指出事情有变好的迹象，“上次张颜齐生日的时候你俩不挺好。”意思是他也由着你挂在身上拍了生日合影。

“那你觉得他为什么那么积极地跑出去和姚琛一起拿蛋糕？”焉嘉反问，“这事周震南去你去我去都未必需要他去。”

赵磊被问住了，答案很明显。他叹了口气。

夏光躲着焉嘉，跟焉嘉本人的关系都不大。

夏之光只是不知道该拿自己怎么办。

***

好在情况在赵磊觉得需要干预前打住了。

小团综蹦床团建，两队躲避球，夏之光第一场第一把毫不犹豫地把焉栩嘉砸出去的时候赵磊坐在裁判席上简直如释重负。

“好了好了休息一会儿。”赵磊朝被罚下场的焉嘉招手，“没事了。”

焉嘉搓着手臂，“怎么就没事了这球砸身上还挺疼。”

“我说光光没事了。”

焉嘉露出一个“你耍我吗？”的表情：“被砸的是我？”

“别急，他后面还会砸你的。”赵磊很笃定。

果然最后淹在海绵池里被砸了个爽。

结束的时候赵磊喊住夏光。

“夏铁钢，”赵磊比划了一下头顶，”你要去剪头了。”

***

第二天夏之光以迅雷不及掩耳之势剪了个板寸回来。是新开始。

“这么短？”吃饭的时候赵磊揶揄。

“还好吧。”夏光低头对筷子。

“头发越短决心越大，666。”赵磊总结。

焉嘉抬眼瞟了一眼，想起来恍若隔世的去年；前半年里夏光迷茫地活得像个染发剂产品模特，粉金蓝紫依次上头；直到他和小伍从泰国旅游回来，贴头皮的黑色板寸吓了所有人一跳。

“十一分之一的担当”是夏之光自己在节目和采访里说的，剪完头也发了微博后如今终于有了点实感。两个人的关系略微缓和了一些。但很快又不行了。

赵磊敏锐地察觉到夏光问题已经从“不知道拿自己怎么办”变成了“不知道拿焉嘉怎么办”。

“这真我救不了。”赵磊想。夏之光和焉栩嘉，手心手背，他的任何举动都可能。

后来出现的意想不到的救兵叫张颜齐。

***

天黑的时候夏之光刚从外面有事回来。进了苹果房，翟潇闻在洗手间里哄水泥，一人一猫高低来回喵来喵去，夏光听着想笑，忍不住帮他把洗手间的门给关了，混响再上一个台阶。

他一进门就知道焉嘉又来过了。走到床边先抖被子再抖枕头，看来这次没把隐形眼镜盒或者什么小零食忘在这里。

翟潇闻抱着水泥从洗手间里出来，看到夏之光站在床边揪着被角发呆。

“夏之光？”翟潇闻喊了一声。

夏光回过神来，把阳台的落地窗打开通风，东西也不收，拿着手机就出去了。

“啊你去干嘛？”

夏之光指指楼上，意思是上三楼吹风去。

三楼的公共阳台黑着灯。玻璃天窗外面是黑夜，不见星星。夏之光在黑暗里盯着沙发后面那副油画看了一会儿，叹气，摸到了沙发边缘坐下，开始有一茬没一茬地刷手机。

“长大”这个词在夏光字典里的含义包括照顾好身边的人。焉嘉毋庸置疑被夏光画在“身边”这个圈里面。

但他现在实在不知道该怎么照顾焉嘉了。

走廊里的门突然开了，有人往这边走了两步，进入阳台的视野时脚步声明显踉跄了一下。

“谁啊？”张颜齐问。

“啊，是我。”夏之光立马出声。

“黑灯瞎火的你在这里玩手机想吓死我……”张齐学着夏光，打开手机的手电抵着下巴往脸上照。

“就这个效果。”张齐指指自己闹鬼一般的脸。

“我错了我错了。”夏之光笑着认错。站起来开灯。

灯光骤亮，张颜齐套着工字背心和大裤衩，冲他晃了晃毛茸茸湿漉漉的脑袋，刚洗完澡。

“今天练到这么晚？”夏光问。

“我要加练啊。”张颜齐痛心疾首。

“噢噢噢噢。”夏光恍然大悟，“但小翟好像早就回来了？已经洗完澡开始逗水泥了？”

“光光啊，我们猕猴桃房没有洗手间只能和隔壁樱桃房的共用，洗澡要挨个排队，这种惨绝人寰的事还要我自插心口再说一遍吗？”张颜齐绝倒，“你们苹果房最大还有独立卫生间了不起噢……”

“也没有很了不起，小翟手气好。”夏之光一边怼一边笑得想死。

张颜齐想到这个破房间还是姚琛石头剪刀布赢了翟潇闻硬挑过来的，更心塞了。他双手抓着背心的前襟晃了晃，硬是造出一点微小的气流赶走脸上的热气。右胸的玫瑰花叶和左腰上“事在人为”的纹身隐隐约约。

夏之光总算笑完了，目光掠过张颜齐的纹身。

“羡慕嚯？”张颜齐说。

“不太敢纹这么大面积的。”夏之光诚实地说：“怕以后万一胖了会走形……”

Rapper 怒拍沙发以示警告；舞担连忙点头表示收到。

“你的呢？践行地怎么样？”张颜齐虚指了指夏光的手臂内侧。

夏之光手臂内侧有两个纹身。左边 Love 右边 Real，爱与诚。大多数时候践行地很好。但他对焉嘉一个都做不到。

他思考了很久，焉栩嘉这个人，难在面子里子都要。

沉着耐心，待人接物总有合适的分寸。最难过的时候也记得把眼泪含在眼眶里不掉出来。除了怕黑怕高怕痛和爱怼人外没什么大的缺点，是在爱里长大的小孩才有的天赋。

“都很难。有些时候特别难。”夏之光说。

“为什么？”张颜齐问。

夏光斟酌一会儿，说出了答案：“因为会痛。”

如果只是他自己也无所谓，反正经历过很多次，头破血流的。

但焉嘉没必要。

焉嘉是个体面的小孩；爱要体面，被爱也要体面。这件事在焉嘉的身上应该是快乐又愉悦的，即使遇到麻烦也只是轻快漫画里的小插曲。

夏光不自信自己可以给到，更不确定的是焉嘉是否真的需要。

“其实我的经验是……一件事，如果太难了，不如试试用别的方法去达成。”Rapper 是个锐利又温和的人，总有办法把各种奇怪的局面化解掉；但张颜齐还是觉得没法深入说下去：一来抽象的东西本身难聊，二来说者无意听者有意搞不好就踩了雷。他思考后决定总结陈词然后闭嘴：“毕竟爱与诚本身并不是让人难过的东西；是力量本身。”

“我再想想吧。”夏之光回答。


	3. Chapter 3

晚上躺床上，夏之光照例失眠。焉嘉的气味还留了点在床单和被子上，很淡的杏仁奶味。

张颜齐的那些话也没有错。但夏光现在还不知道什么是“别的方法”。他对无把握的事习惯性保持悲观，很不幸和焉嘉的事算是落在了里面：爱不会永恒；没有什么是永恒的。

再等一等吧。夏光想。也许会有答案的。

他轻声叹了口气。

“好饿……”隔壁的床上突然传来声音，翟潇闻也没睡着。“又饿、又累、又睡不着。”

夏之光从床头柜上拿了手机。反正都睡不着，他搞点光线污染也没啥负罪感了……

“有啥好玩的吗？”翟潇闻问。

“也没有吧……”夏光开始刷微博。

翟闻突然下床，一个箭步窜了上来，二话不说爬到了夏之光的床上。

“你过去点过去点。”翟闻疯狂扭动。

“你搞搞清楚这是谁的床！”夏光举着手机，哀嚎着被推到一旁。

“百因必有果~你的报应就是我~”翟潇闻开始捏着嗓子唱。

夏光条件反射想把他薅下去，被翟潇闻一把抱住了手臂，脸凑到了手机屏幕上。

“我还以为你会在看马羽佳超话。”结果是磊哥。

这时候视力倒是挺好了，夏光腹诽，“我全队所有人的超话都看。”

翟潇闻探身去床头柜上摸了自己的眼镜又躺回来，完全没有下去的意思，戴了眼镜开始说话，“有看到我的帅照吗？”。

“有有有有有你最帅。”夏光艰难地把手机换到另一只手，远离翟潇闻的视线。

“我一直觉得你跟马羽佳和其他人的不一样。”翟潇闻开始问东问西。

“一起焚过的队友嘛。”夏之光敷衍道。

“不对。”翟潇闻倒是很笃定，“你跟磊哥就挺正常。”

夏之光真心庆幸翟潇闻是个闻不到味道的 Beta 了。

“你和嘉嘉，肯定有一个人暗恋对方。”翟潇闻凑过来神神秘秘地说。

夏之光差点把手机扔了，“你吃臭豆腐乳吃傻掉了吗？”

“不是有个段子么，‘男团成员之间气氛诡异，要么打架了，要么告白了’。鉴于哇唧唧哇是个国企不提倡打架你俩也不太可能打架，那么真相只有一个——”

“扯把你就……”夏之光低声反驳。

翟闻看着夏光的神情和毫无力道的反问，就知道自己八成猜对了。“所以你俩是闹翻了？”

夏之光决定装死结束战斗，“睡吧睡吧，你赶紧回去。”他轻推了推翟潇闻，“怎么还赖这里了。”

“我就赖这儿了。”翟潇闻往下一躺，“柯洁家那次又不是没一起睡过。”

说完，被子一盖，蒙头就趴下了。

***

夏之光一整个晚上也没睡好，被焉栩嘉和翟潇闻闹的，一个心理上一个物理上。

第二天也是翟潇闻先醒，靠着床头刷了一会儿手机，夏之光那边也开始有动静了。

“哟，帅哥醒了呀。”翟闻凑到夏之光脸上打招呼。

“嗯。”夏光迷迷糊糊地回应。

“早安吻要不要？”翟闻把脸压得更低了。

“你别闹了。”夏光一脸崩溃，也不知道翟潇闻大早上抽的什么疯。

“我先问一下，之前有别人亲过你吗？”翟闻问，“亲脸的不算啊。”还忙不迭地补充。

“有……”夏之光一把托住翟潇闻近在咫尺的脸，单手把他推了回去。

“那亏本生意我还是不做了。”翟闻一脸钓鱼成功兼“我就知道有鬼”的表情，掀被子下床，趿拉着拖鞋，左脚打右脚进了洗手间。

“夏铁钢，你太惨了，跟队友谈恋爱还闹翻了啧啧啧……”翟闻在洗手间里叼着牙刷嘟嘟囔囔。

“我和磊哥有课收拾收拾练歌去了，睡你的觉吧。晚上给你带个小蛋糕就当安慰了。”翟闻回头冲他吐了个舌头，“水泥走，我们楼下玩去，不打扰这个倒霉鬼了。”然后抱起自己的半睡不醒的猫，扬起胳膊带上了门。

***

夏之光躺回床上，翻出手机里的 Billie Eilish ，戴上 airpods 继续闷头睡。

脑子里又转回昨晚和张颜齐那番对话后的纠结。

夏之光很相信时间的力量，他人生中陷入慌乱的时刻最终都是被时间本身治愈的；回头望都是成长。出道太早以及记性太好，时光雕凿的刻度在他的脑中清清楚楚，劈开能看到完整的年轮。经历多次后夏之光总会有种“为了明天”的责任感，也愿意带着耐心去期待以后。

他想起来前两天活动准备间隙，全队提前给焉嘉的生日录祝福。采访问第一次见到焉嘉是什么时候，夏光说是“15年的6月份”，连牙套的细节也带上。虽然“祝天天开心身体健康”说得太多像一句空话，每次说出口的心情都是真的。

没有什么比身体健康和快快乐乐更重要了。

《Bad Guy》唱到“Tattoos on both my sleeves”的时候，房间门开了。

夏光以为是翟闻又回来了，闷头问了句：“怎么了？”

“我的眼镜找不到了。”焉栩嘉的低音垫着音乐鼓点切进来。

夏之光翻身坐起，眼前站着让他昨晚没睡好的最大罪魁祸首。迷茫了三秒后夏光摘了耳机。

“你的眼镜为什么要来我这里找？”

“可能忘在你床上了。”焉嘉冷淡地解释。

“我看过了没有啊……”夏光说，但还是配合地开始抖被子抖枕头。

从枕头底下掉出一副黑框眼镜。

“是你的吗？”夏光递给焉嘉。

焉嘉低头看了眼，“不是。”

“也不是我的。”夏之光看了看，“那可能是小翟的吧。”

“翟潇闻的眼镜为什么在你床上？”焉嘉疑惑了。

“大概他昨天睡在我床上带过来的。”夏光觉得只有这个解释了。

“他干嘛要睡在你床上。”焉嘉问。

“我不知道啊，他自己非要过来的。”夏光自己都觉得这个理由是在瞎扯加甩锅……

“你俩可真行。”焉嘉冷笑一声。

夏之光实在不想和焉嘉说话，庆幸自己没戴眼镜，也看不清焉嘉的脸色。他又沿着边沿摸了一圈，终于从床垫和床头板的夹缝里摸到了，看了一眼，记得以前见焉嘉戴过，应该就是了。

“是这个吗？”他把东西递给弟弟。

“谢谢。”焉嘉接过，没动，直接在夏光床尾坐下了。

夏光又头疼又奇怪，又不能明着让人走，只好问：“你上午没课吗？”

“没有。”

“那……作业写完了吗？”

“写完了。”焉嘉回答。

场面就冷在这里，夏光坐在床头，和床尾的焉嘉面面相觑。

夏光在脑子里搜寻了一圈话题，决定还是继续关心一下考学——逼退广大学生党的最佳利器，屡试不爽。“你想考哪里？北京还是上海？”

“肯定都试试吧。”焉嘉回答。

“那还是北京吧。两地跑太累了。”夏光自言自语，想起来焉嘉一直以来的志愿好像都是北影，“北影的话可以问问子凡。”

“我看你那时候和赵磊两地跑也还好啊。”焉嘉冷笑一声，重音居然落在了中间的“和”上。

“那时候糊啊，行程那么空。”夏光一脸震惊，“还有这和我跟磊哥有什么关系？”

“现在也没火遍全中国吧。二环出了吗？”焉嘉盯着夏光看。他最小的哥哥没戴眼镜，双眼努力眯着，就这么定定地看过来。他有时候真是恨死夏光这双眼睛了，在营里的时候就是；一双近视眼看谁都深情，石头都能被他盯得开出花来。

“不是，我跟磊哥怎么了。”年轻诗人夏志刚深吸一口气，被突然的一卷旧账锤得满头问号。

“没啥。”焉嘉下意识地否认。

“你和磊哥不也黏黏糊糊的；去俄罗斯的时候你俩也一起睡啊。”夏光被这家伙的双标震惊了，一边震惊一边被带到沟里。

“那是因为我房间里有个假面我又怕黑。”吵架的时候的黑历史也乐意承认了。

“那我房间里的蓝牙音箱半夜闹鬼，我也没跑去和马伯骞一起睡啊？”

焉嘉快要气死了。大早上的他来找夏光说话，结果这人跟他在这里杠天杠地，不相干的人拔出萝卜带出泥连番扒拉出来，连八百年没见过的马伯骞都扯出来了。

“那刚上岛住酒店的时候你干嘛和周震南拼床。”

“等等我什么时候干过这个？”夏光一脸失忆加你不要污蔑我的表情。“哦哦哦你说刚上岛的时候？南南是 Omega 我照顾一下他很正常。”

焉嘉刚想回嘴，菠萝房的门打开了，赵让从走廊里路过，探头探脑往焉嘉和夏光这里看了眼。

两个人沉默了两秒。焉嘉起身，夏光以为他总算要走了，结果焉嘉只是把门关了，回来依旧往床尾一坐。

“上海也挺好的，等复课了可以三个人一起拼车。”夏之光是真不知道焉嘉要干嘛了，艰难地把话题绕回来。

“上戏在广东没有招生名额。”焉嘉冷淡地陈述事实。

“……你是不是哪里不舒服？”夏光一番归谬后只能得出这个结论，一边从被子里伸出手。

焉嘉的目光顺着夏光的动作向下。Alpha 的手臂白得耀眼，缠绕着凸起的静脉；宽大的手背凑过来，想要碰他额头。

“没有。”焉嘉下意识地否认，一边躲开了夏光的动作。

夏光确定这位是大早上的专程来跟自己抬杠的了。这还不赶紧把人请走难道要一路杠到打起来……

“哇你好闲啊，所以眼镜也找到了话也都被你说了，高考生是不是该去复习了，是不是想被阿粤念啊。”夏光真是要崩溃了，嘴里抬出阿粤，收了手，卷着被子翻身就往床头缩，一副标准的谢客样子。

焉嘉才不吃他这套。镜头面前还给他留点面子，这种场合压根不用理，直接揪着被面想把夏光拖出来。

拉扯还没几下。苹果房外有人敲门。

“光光？小翟？你们起床了吗？”是也哥的声音，“楼下有早饭别忘了下来吃。”

夏光一早上被针对得不行，一听救兵来了不分青红皂白要喊。

焉嘉眼疾手快来捂他的嘴。

夏光扭着要往旁边躲，焉嘉伸手直接把夏光按住了。这种局面换了平常怎么也困不住夏光，但大早上脑子缺氧，又被杠得前言不搭后语，对着焉嘉近在咫尺的脸直接宕机了。

也哥又在外面又喊了两声。没人应，大概以为里面没人，下楼去了。

夏光被焉嘉四目相对地摁在床头。他唯一的弟弟的手是烫的，贴在他的口鼻，一层细细密密的潮湿的汗，沁出一点杏仁的甜味来。Alpha 神使鬼差地张嘴，勾起舌尖舔过焉嘉湿润的手心。

下一秒焉嘉整个人都炸了，汗毛倒竖，过电感从头皮沿着脊椎一路蹿下去。他猛地松开夏之光，站起来就往外走。

起身太急，焉嘉往前迈了两步，脚一软，仰面直直地就往后摔。

舞担多年的身体反应不是白练的，夏光向前一扑抱住了焉嘉。

两个人眼冒金星地砸在地板上。夏光的左臂磕到了身后的床角，痛得他直吸气。

Omega 的信息素炸得满房间都是。焉嘉还不不死心，挣扎着想站起来，两腿一动，后面流了一汪液体到裤子上；瞬间焉嘉满脑子想骂人的话，到了嘴边却一个字都说不出来。

“好了，别动，别动。”夏光一边忍着痛去拢焉嘉的手，心想这下要青一大片；另一只手掌摩挲焉嘉的下颌，像摸猫一样顺着脖子往下探。

焉嘉坐在地板上抖。完全控制不住，纯生理性的。

脖子上的贴纸被骤然撕开了，带茧的指腹按在肿胀发红的腺体上。

“你是不是忘了好好吃药……”夏光的声音从背后绕到耳边。

“被你气的。”焉嘉一个锅丢过来，哪怕不是夏光的也要现铸一个。

夏之光对这口从天而降的锅没什么想辩解的意思。左臂的疼痛缓解了些，他起身，托着焉嘉的腰背把他抱到床上。

Omega 总是需要做/爱。但夏光似乎从未在焉嘉这里闻到过别人的味道。他唯一的弟弟陷在床铺里发抖，夏光跪在身侧焉嘉扯掉了裤子，摸了两把，床单直接湿了一小片。

焉嘉本能地抬起腰去迎合。夏光伸了手指进去。

很润。

Alpha 的手大，手指也长，动了两下后焉嘉开始喘气；不敢大声喘只好埋了侧脸在枕头里起伏；下面的部分跟着节奏吸吮，滑腻的液体和力道弄得夏光中指的戒指都松动。焉嘉羞耻地翻身，也不知道要往哪里躲，被夏光摁住了，勾着指尖卡着滑脱的戒指一点点向外；突起的指节搞得焉嘉整个人都锁死。

“放松放松……”夏光手掌揉着他软乎乎的屁/股，贴着大腿根进去顶开。Omega 的身体绵软，像推开蓬松的奶油。焉嘉一点主动的反应都做不出，双腿劈开在肩头任由夏光操，随着动作从胸腔里发出不连贯的气声。

焉嘉感觉到皮肤上沁出汗液，细密地蹭在床单上，包裹着 Alpha 的部分被吞入身体的满足感。和之前那次意外完全不一样，所有的感官都很柔和。粘液在身体里汩涌的呲溜声，奇异的羞耻和满足感，像绷得太满的气球缓缓松开一点放气的口。他能闻到夏光身上的气味，带了一点甜味。

就该是这样的。焉嘉莫名地生出这样的念头。一切都是夏之光的错，都是因为他。

从一开始就是夏之光来问他是不是不舒服；是夏之光在黑灯瞎火的大通铺里冒出脑袋来看他；也是夏之光在昏暗的隔帘后面握住了他的手腕。

情绪像海潮一样弘大地铺开，焉嘉挣开蜷起的手指，去抠眼前夏光手臂内侧的纹身；哥特体的“LOVE”，大多数时候都被胶布贴着或者衣袖挡住。指甲在皮肉上掐出红印。

结束的时候焉嘉的脸上是湿的。大猫咬着唇，人中和嘴角绷得紧紧的，发呆一样盯着夏光的眼睛看了一会儿。

夏光接住他茫然的眼神，是极少见的、全心依赖的形式，承载了几个月以来的复杂辗转。他被突如其来的情绪的浪潮扑倒了；来自焉嘉也来自己。

焉嘉也许钝感，也许不会主动表达；摔倒的时候第一反应是茫然，但怎么可能不会痛。

他经历迷茫，焉栩嘉也是；他穿越痛苦，焉栩嘉也是。夏之光在时间中等待答案，也有人在等待等待的等待。

夏光俯身去吻焉嘉的眼睛。

怎么办呢。夏光想，总是要接住。

“困了……”焉嘉黏黏糊糊地说，翻了个身，头发乱糟糟地散在枕头上。

夏光用手背贴了贴焉嘉的发旋。“睡吧。我等你睡着。”

***

晚间，张颜齐靠在厨房的料理台旁，一边看着手机一边在备忘录里修修改改，百无聊赖。

别墅的侧门开了，焉嘉抄着滑板进了厨房。

“又去练滑板了？”张颜齐回头冲焉嘉晃了晃脑袋。

“嗯。明天飞贵州大团综。趁有时间练一下。”焉嘉打开冰箱取了一瓶气泡水，抬头看了眼张颜齐，“要么？”

“多谢。”张颜齐扬手接过。

焉嘉也往料理台上一靠。大长手照例必须有地方挂着，手指刚碰上张颜齐的背，想起来自己一身的汗，硬生生收住了。

“写歌啊？”焉嘉问。拧开瓶盖喝了一口。

“对哈。”张颜齐说，“你生日有安排了吗？”

“刚好录完团综从贵州回来。晚上回北京还有生日直播。”焉嘉回答。

张颜齐内心哀叹一声真惨，抬头扫了眼焉嘉的T恤，“这T恤真是绿得我瞎眼……”

“Billie Eillish 和村上隆的联名。”焉嘉扯了扯荧光绿的下摆，“限定款很难买的。”

“行了我知道。《飞行日志》里夏之光推的；小团综篝火你也穿过。”

焉嘉不太想聊夏光，话题绕到张颜齐身上，“最近新的观察心得？”

张颜齐知道他对自己的这些粉丝观察心尤有兴趣。反正闲着也是闲着，聊聊天也挺好的。

“我以前最不理解的一类粉丝就是妈妈粉。”

“唔。”焉嘉一小口一小口地喝水。

“第一次听到有人喊‘妈妈爱你’的时候我都惊呆了，以为是在玩什么要命的伦理梗。”

焉嘉动用了平生最大的意志力免于被呛到，缓过来后说了句：“好歹比‘‘爸爸爱你’好。”

“‘爸爸爱你’那是真·伦理梗。”张颜齐晃了晃头表示受不住。

“你的粉丝还好吧，正常分布。”焉嘉说。

“还好。说起来我们团里谁的妈粉最多？周震南和夏之光？何洛洛好像也挺多的。”

焉嘉心想怎么说了一圈又绕回来了，“嗯。他们几个确实都挺妈粉天菜……”

“学到了。”张颜齐表示词汇量+1。“然后我观察了一段时间后总算搞懂了。”

“搞懂什么？”

“重点其实不是‘妈妈’。”

焉嘉有点想说这不很明显吗，每次机场里追着喊“妈妈爱你”的有三分之一看着比自己都小……

“能不带任何矫饰明确地表达爱意是一种幸运。”张颜齐有点感慨，“她们只是不好意思说‘我爱你’。”

***

在贵州拍大团综的前两天，夏光和焉嘉照例不认识。

第二天晚上没什么重点拍摄任务，全团的人零零散散，等着排队洗澡或者录个人采访 part。赵磊在阳台上拨弄吉他，夏之光坐在对面小厅的地垫上抱着膝盖。一旁的卧室里能听见翟潇闻挥舞着电蚊拍大杀四方。

导演从楼下探出头，喊赵磊赵磊你的个人采访 part 能不能来录一下。赵磊摘下吉它的背带，“光光？”

夏光愣了一下，起身接过。他在赵磊空出的位置坐下，靠着栏杆，夜风把山河湖海的声音送入耳中，夹杂着队友练习侗族大歌的声音。

焉嘉录完采访踩着楼梯上来，刚好看见夏光抱着吉他发呆。

“怎么了？”焉嘉问。

夏光回过头看到焉嘉，眼神询问要不要坐下。

焉嘉摇摇头，只是站着。

“还有一天成年？提前祝生日快乐。”

焉嘉愣了一下，故意一脸奇了怪了的表情，“提前是怎么回事？卡点不会吗？”

“哇靠成年了了不起。都要求卡点了。我就不卡会怎样。”

“你这是提前为卡点失败甩锅吗？”

“什么鬼，”夏光低头去按吉他的和弦。“去年生日的时候做了什么？”

“发了首歌啊，《17》”焉嘉说，“还有哇唧传统团建过生日。”

“想起来了，”夏光扫了一下弦，哼起焉嘉去年生日的那首歌，“I need u stand by me just closer lil bit……”

“这么长段英文真是难为你还记得……”

“当然记得……第四个生日了。”夏光的脸纠结了一下，最后还是断在了“stand by me”的后面。

“忘词了？忘词了求我啊，告诉你下一句。”焉嘉凶巴巴的语气，“或者告白也行。”

“什么东西……”夏光一脸震惊，旋即忍不住笑了，“我是你哥，我不爱你谁爱你。”

“你再说一遍。”焉嘉双目圆睁，是色厉内荏的咄咄逼人。

“好了好了成年了我也是你哥，爱你爱你。”夏之光低头。

焉嘉愣了一下，身体朝另一侧背过去，头微微扬起。

什么鬼。他恶狠狠地想。什么哥哥弟弟，姑姑杨过，全都是批皮。

但他才不会去揭穿。

秋分时节，黑夜白天对半而分。楼下的侗族大歌已经停了，只剩下窸窸窣窣的蛙鸣和虫鸣，混杂着遥远的风声。

下弦月还没有升起来。

他听见夏光在指板上试了太久，终于找到了下一个和弦：

“坐在云端，会不会太慢。”

***

尾声1：

快凌晨的时候焉嘉盘腿坐在宾馆的床上，等时间跳成 00:00。是奇怪但必要的仪式感。到点后他呼了一口气，门外有人敲门，焉嘉去开门发现是赵磊和其他几个队友，挨个拥抱并笑着祝他生日快乐。

一一回复完后他关门道晚安。刷了下微博，没看到夏光的任何更新。焉嘉在心里默默无语，一边处理微信上同样热闹的祝福。

“光光，你又微博卡点失败了。”赵磊在三个人的小群里喊。

焉嘉刷了下微博，刷出来一个 00:17。

“快了一分钟。残念。”赵磊在群里笑得半死。

“……”夏光回了一串省略号。

焉嘉认真读完了夏光写给自己的18岁的祝福，又看了眼工作群里明天通知的起床时间，按灭了手机，决定睡觉。

***

尾声2：

生日当年白天焉嘉都在和团员赶路，汽车换飞机再换汽车，贵阳一路辗转回首都。生日直播到很晚才收尾，庆祝的宴席一直吃到凌晨；满18了，主角不免被起哄喝了点酒；于是新晋成年人第二天一直睡到下午，醒的时候室友早就不在了。

“看fc。”赵磊在微信里给他留了一句。

焉嘉躺在床上，戳开闪电的图标。

2019.9.24，卡点 14:13。“你看看我可不可爱。”

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒野老师的贵州阳台图：https://weibo.com/5831479125/IkIxa65mG


End file.
